The chronicles of team RAMM
by Guild Master J
Summary: Ryder wanted to become a skilled huntsman. Adam Wanted to get away from what the white fang are becoming. Melanie and Militia are given a chance to be huntresses after their last job went up in flames. Will work as a good Au with an oc.
1. Ryder Royce

I do not own RWBY or the picture.

All I own are my oc's.

Sorry about deleting this by accident since i'm new

So reviews/advice is appreciated.

Now sit back and enjoy!

* * *

_Thoughts_

"Words spoken"

* * *

_OK just a few more minutes._

Stopping in front of his locker Ryder began to enter the code until a he heard a beep and opened his locker.

The first thing he notices was his weapon. A custom high powered sword revolver dubbed Long fang for it's length and lethality in battle. The sword it's self was blue and silver yet was held in a black sheath.

Next came the mirror fit into the inner side of the hollow door to the locker.

His dark blue hair was slightly messy with his signature bangs swept to the side. then he looked around at his current outfit. A black denim jacket along with a blue t-shirt, black denim jeans, and black boots.

After checking that Long fang was loaded and that he had extra cylinders on hand he closed the locker before sheathing his blade at his hip and began walking as down the row or locker towards the exit. Unaware that a menace was thinking of doing the exact opposite.

"Huh?" Ryder looked at teen he had bumped into. The boy was clad in steel armor minus the helmet. The armor bore a gold birdlike shape in the midst of the torso.

"Watch it dork." The steel clad teen spoke as he pushed Ryder into a nearby wall and began walking away as if he owned the place and didn't give a fuck about anyone else.

"What a dick!" Ryder scoffed as he continued down the corridor unaware that what he said was out loud as the bully clenched his fist around the grip of his mace.

* * *

Melanie walked down the stone path built int the courtyard. Finally after working as a mercenary for nearly a year she had gotten enough money and skill required to attend beacon. Of course she wasn't exactly alone now or then.

Her sister Miltiades or Militia as she was called had always stuck by her sisters side wherever they were. Melanie was the tough one or the pair. While Militia had just as much skill as her sister she was quiet for most part. She wasn't shy or scared of meeting people but she was just never much of a talker. Melanie wasn't afraid to speak her mind good or bad. Evan as with opposite personalities they where great in battle together. They were both trained from a young age to work together making both making making up for the others weaknesses as they hoped of becoming huntresses one day.

And now they where at Beacon Academy, one of the best schools for hunters and huntresses in Vale. But there was one problem.

They where lost.

_OK__ Melanie it shouldn't be too hard to find out where to go._

"Come on we need to get going" Melanie picked up her pace as she approaches a corner and turns her head back towards her sister.

"We need to find out where we're supposed to go..."

"Umph!"

* * *

_Great job Ryder it's been nearly a minute and you've already ran into two people. Way to go. _Ryder mentally yelled at himself

Ryder looks down at the girl he had just an into. She had short black hair, light green eyes, and wore a white dress with cyan highlights.

"Sorry about that here." Ryder bent over as he reached out his hand.

Pulling Melanie up Ryder realized that she was nearly his high but only a few inches shorter.

"You should have been watched where you were going." Came a voice to behind Melanie.

Ryder turned to see a girl with similar looks as Melanie but with a black and red dress and red eye shadow.

"But it was an accident." Melanie cried to her sister before turning back to Ryder.

"Sorry about that guess I should watch where I'm going."

"Don't worry about it." Ryder scratched his head as he looked at the girl before him.

"Hey you're on your way to initiation right?" Melanie asked

"Yeah."

"Great you have no idea how lost we were trying to get there ourselves."

"You mean how lost you were." Militia cracked at her sister

"Shut up Militia at least I found someone willing to help!" Melanie shot back

Melanie turns back to face Ryder. "You are willing to help us right?"

Ryder shrugged. "Yeah I don't see why not."

"See he is gonna help us." Melanie shouted at Militia

"I never doubted him did I?" Militia shot back.

"Ah whatever. So ..." Melanie turned back to face Ryder pausing at the fact she didn't know his name.

"It's Ryder, Ryder Royce." Ryder reaches out to shake the girl's hand.

"OK Ryder I'm Melanie and that's my sister Militia." Melanie happily explained as she took Ryder hand and shook it up and down quickly.

"Attention this is the last call for first year initiation ,Please make you're way to the cliffs immediately.." Came a loud voice over the intercom while Ryder and Melanie shook hands.

Before Ryder could let go Melanie turned and began running dragging him by the hand as they both flew down the stone pathway.

"Whoa whoa whoa hey hold up. A second" Ryder yelled as he tried to slow down the speeding girl.

"But we need to get going" Melanie shouted back as she stopped running.

"But initiation's that way!" Ryder points towards a path behind him.

"I know that!" Melanie lied

* * *

_And that's a rap for my chapter one of the chronicles team RAMM._

_Like I said earlier I'm still new and would like some advice or tips that can help me improve the story._

_Updates will be irregular because of school but I will try to keep writing as often as I can._

_Comments are also welcome as long as they are nice or will help my write from then on._

_So please tell me what you think!_

_This is Guild master J signing off._


	2. Initiation Part 1

Hello everybody it's me Guild master J.

Thanks for all of the reviews and follows.

As you all know RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

And one more thanks to Gameonredlazer for beta reading this, the one before, and hopefully all future chapters.

Advice is still welcome and appreciated.

Now here it is.

* * *

"...For years now you have trained to become warriors and today you're abilities will be evaluated in the emerald Forrest." Ozpin simply stated before the row of students before Goodwich began to speak.

"Now i'm sure many of you have heard rumors of the assignment of teams, well allow us to end you're confusion. Each of you will be given teammates...today."

"These teammates will be with you of the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is you're best interest to be paired with someone whom you will work with." Ozpin stated in the same monotone voice. "That being said the first person you will make eye contact with after landing will be you're partner for the next four years."

"What!" Militia cried. Before looking over at Militia who shared her worried expression.

"After you have partnered up make you're way to the northern end of the Forrest, you will meet opposition along the way so do not hesitate to destroy anything in your way or you will die."

_Well at least he isn't sugar coat it. _Ryder thought.

"You will be graded for the duration of initiation...but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin glanced at Goodwitch.

"You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics, each pair must choose one and return to the cliffs. You will guard that item as well as your standing and you will be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Militia silently raised her hand into the air.

"Good now take you're positions"

Militia lowered her hand as others began to get into various stances before following suit.

"So what exactly are we supposed to get the forest if it's down there if we're up here?" Melanie asked. "You'll see." Came Ozpin's reply.

"Are we gonna jump?"

"No." Ozpin answers as a black suited boy is launched straight ahead into the forest.

'"Is there an elevator?"

"No." Ozpin answers again as Ryder is launched.

"Are we climbing down?"

"No." Ozpin sips his coffee as Militia is launched,

"Are we AHHHH!" Before she could asked Melanie is launched into the forest.

* * *

As Ryder began to near the ground he pointed his body horizontally and plunged Long Fang into the ground to slow his speed. Ryder eventually stopped and placed his feet on the ground and pulled Long fang out of the ground as he noticed the 40 foot gash he left in the ground.

Melanie withdrew her ice skate shaped bladed from her boots and simply skated over the ground keeper her momentum and turning as she turned towards where Militia was supposed to have landed.

Militia unsheathed her claws from her gloves and embedded them into a tree using the curved claws to revolve around the tree losing her momentum and gracefully landed near the base of the tree.

* * *

After casually walking for a few minutes Ryder halted at the sound of something approaching. He quickly unsheathed Long Fang from it's sheath and held it out in front of him as he prepared for a fight. The noise grew louder as approximately three or four Beowolves ran in front of the blue clad swordsman. However instead of charging into to fight they ran past Ryder seemingly as if they never noticed him.

"Huh that's...odd."

Knowing that grimm where generally very aggressive and would fight no matter their odds of survival. "_But why would they be they running away? _Ryder wondered.

**Blam! Blam!**

Ryder quickly turned towards the direction of the gunshots. Also realizing the direction was the same way the Beowulf had ran towards.

_Of coarse! If they aren't not running away from a fight they must be heading to a fight._

* * *

In a small clearing Adam stood before a pack of Beowolves with a weapon in each hand. In his right hand he held wilt a red blade with a black grip. In his left he held blush his sheath shotgun that looked and worked like a sheath whenever it wasn't used as a gun.

Adam sheathed wilt before suddenly firing it into the forehead of one grimm. Adam ran quickly just behind the blade as he became no more than a blur to the beast. Just as the sword bounced back from the Grimm's head Adam grabbed the hilt and delivered a single blow to the throat of the Grimm before he was sent backwards from the first attack from Wilt.

Locking on to his second target Adam aimed Blush at another creature before firing one round into it's head and instantly killing it. Just as killed the second another rushed at him with it's claws meeting Wilt's red steel blade. Then another Beowulf had gotten into position behind Adam he fired another round from blush killing the beats without even turning his head before aimed blush and fired at the beast before him.

Victorious Adam swings his sword downwards splattering blood onto the ground before sheathing Wilt. He ran his hand back through his hair slicking it back. Adam smiled a little as he breathed a breath a fresh air.

Adam once again got into his stance and fired wilt towards the Grimm. Wilt slammed hilt first into the belly of the beast before Adam dashed once again grabbing the hilt and slashing the Ursa across it's torso. The Beast swung its claws at Adam just a second too slow as he jumped back. Adam landed on the ground safely as he looked back at the Grimm. The beast was clad in white bone like armor surrounding it's head and body. Adams last attack didn't even scratch the armor of the Ursa. The best charged at Adam who dogged the best he could until the earth under him was shattered from the Ursa's attack sending him onto his back several feet away and knocking wilt and blush from his hands.

Adam gritted his teeth as the Ursa ran towards him with it's claws ready to slice only to be blocked at the last second by a blade wielded by another boy wearing all black with dark blue hair.

* * *

So here's what's hopefully a better chapter.

If you agree or disagree say it in a review.

I really wanna know how I did and what you guys think about the story so I will know if I should keep it or make a few changes.

And I might take about a week before I can add chapter 3 due to my beta reader having some tech issues.

But don't worry I'll keep writing for as long as I can.

This is Guild master J saying good bye for now.


	3. Initiation Part 2

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

Now that that's said and done let get back to the story.

* * *

The claws met steel as Ryder blocked the slash from the Ursa major. The powerful strike doing nothing to faze the swordsman as he held strong against the strike. semblance to push back the best with a single push from the blade sending the beast against two trees in the distance.

"Are you alright?" Ryder turned back as he reached out his hand to the Adam. "Yeah...I'm alright." Adam grumbled as Ryder pulled him to his feet. "Good because right now we got some work to do." Ryder replied as the Ursa climbed back to it's feet. "Well what are you waiting for." Adam placed his feet apart and took a stance and dashed forwards landing a horizontal slash on the creatures face and jumping through the spike like appendages along the creatures back landing on his feet the other side of the Grimm.

Ryder followed the other boy and stabbed the bone-mold face before firing a bullet into the beast sending it sliding backwards and sending himself onto his feet a safe distance away. Before Adam jumped some distance above the beast and began to fire at the exposed sections of the Grimm back in the areas between the spikes before landing next to him.

"You see that stop on it's head?" Ryder asked as Adam looked up at the Ursa.

Adam look and noticed what Ryder was getting at. In the same place Ryder stabbed and then shot the Ursa a large chunk of it's bone like armor seemed to be shattered and revealed a soft spot of the creatures grayish-black skin.

"Yeah."

"Think you can distract it while I hit It."

"I'm on it." Adam switched to blush and began firing at the Massive beast. While the shot's didn't have much use at this range they did enough to draw draw the creature into a closer fight as it charged on all four before bringing up it's front claws up for an attack. The grimm swept one paw of massive claws witch Adam easily avoided by jumping back away from the ground shattering attack.

At that moment performed a running jump over Adam and before the Ursa could swing again Ryder plunged Long fang deep inside the Ursa's skull through the hole and fired once killing the best and pushing him back and his sword out from the wound on the Ursa's head before landing on his feet just a few feet away from Adam.

* * *

"Well they seem to work well." Ozpin Commented watching the fight from the cliff on his scroll.

"Well Mr. Taurus did kill all of those Beowolves on his own." Goodwich could clearly see that Adam did posses speed and combat skills above average even among last years first years after the school year concluded.

"Yes but the Ursa would have possibly killed him if Mr Royce didn't block the attack the way he did."

"Well a Mayor Ursa is beyond what any first year's combat level."

"Any **O****ne** student more yes but in working sync with another individual could count as a deciding factor in who shall be victorious." Ozpin corrected before sipping his coffee.

* * *

Melanie dogged,flipped, and continuously avoided the rolling Grimm. While she had the agility advantage to doge the attacks they had armor protecting their back and rolled so fast she couldn't get a clear kick at the exposed belly of the beast. Landingback on solid ground another Borbastusk rolled towards her as she once again jumped into the air. Looking up Melanie noticed a rolling Grimm-gone projectile heading towards her. Unable to doge mid air she planted both of her feet on the Grimm as it neared her.

The two footed kick spared a direct hit while giving Melanie enough force to push off and land on the ground away from the rest of the herd. Landing on her knees and hands Melanie looked up to see yet another Borbatusk rolling towards her at extreme speed.

However a sudden flash of black and red appeared just in time to block the Grimm.

Militia blocking the charge with her claws crossed as the Grimm slowed down enough stab the belly through her claws with her other pair before pulling them back out.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you." Melanie pouted by her sister late arrival. "And I was looking for you." Militia shot back as she pulled Melanie up off the ground.

"Well whatever we got work to do." Melanie replied as two more Borbatusk stood some distance away.

Revealing her steel red claws from her mid length gloves , Militia got ready for the grimm to charge as Melanie did the same. The first went for another roll-charge towards the two girls. Militia slashed the rolling beast with her right handed claws as it continued to roll without losing any momentum. As the first did this the second rolled at her from her right side. Noticing the attack Melanie Kicked the creature from the side, slashing around the armor and killing it.

As that was happening Militia's Boratusk was slowing down and eventually came to a halt standing on it's hind legs a Militia held it up with her claws. Holding the beast with her right claws she deposited her left into the Grills unarmored belly before she pulled downward killing the grimm.

As the last one showed up Melanie circled the Borbatusk before kicking it upwards from the front leaving Militia an opening for her to run at the beast with her claws back slashing forwards as she ran up to the Grimm ob it's hind legs.

* * *

"These two seem a bit interesting. Miltiades acts as a primary attacker as Melanie provides cover as well as opening for her sister to hit." Goodwitch commented back on the cliff.

"Together they can use their strengths to accommodate for the others weakness. But at the same time if one wasn't there or should fall in battle they'd be leaving the other completely exposed or outmatched." Goodwitch declared.

"Very true however there is one thing you forgot." Ozpin stated in a monotone voice.

"Oh what would that be?" Goodwitch asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"This is a school. Young men and women flock here in order to grow stronger, wiser, and better than they may be now.

* * *

_So what do you think? Love it, hate it, think it's just ok and could use some work._

_Let me know so I will know if something wrong so I can fix it and make sure it doesn't happen again._

_Or send a pm if you see a spelling or grammar error._

_Peace!_


	4. Initiation part 4

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.

* * *

After searching for what only seemed like a minute Ryder and Adam walked upon a large clearing with a stone floor and pillars as well as pedestals with various small black and white objects to small to immediately identify from a distance.

"Well this must it" Ryder stepped forward onto the stone platform with Adam right behind him.

"Yeah and these must be what we're looking for." Adam looked at all of the black and white chess pieces scattered about on multiple podiums.

"Yeah they must be. Why else would they be out here in the middle of a forest."

The "relics" seemed to be enlarged chess pieces . Noticing a pair of black knight pices _  
_

"Then why are there two of each piece." Ryder asked. "I don't know but it doesn't matter since the headmaster said to only bring one. Adam spoke up as Ryder picked up a black knight piece.

"I know but..." Ryder stopped mid sentence as a bush began to rustle. Unsheathing long fang as Adam took a stance with his hand on wilt's grip as the sounds grew louder as whatever was inside that bush drew closer.

However instead of a herd of grimm or even just one grimm. Melanie exited the bush before looking forwards towards Ryder.

"Huh. Hey Ryder whats Agh!" Melanie tripped on a vine around her leg and fell over Just as Militia made her way through the bush. Looking down she removed the vine around Melanie's leg.

Without a word Ryder approached the girls. Reaching his hand out as Melanie Pulled herself up. "Thanks." Melanie moved her eyes from the boys face as she noticed the relic in Ryder's other hand.

"Oh is that a relic?" Melanie said sounding a little more exited. "Yeah I just found it at that temple over there." Ryder gestures towards the small temple where the remaining pieces stood.

"You hear that Mil? We made it." Melanie cheered over making it to her destination and completing what she expected to be the hard part of initiation. "I heard him but we aren't done yet." Militia said reminding her sister that initiation was far from over.

"I know that. We still have to grab a relic and _then_ it's over. Melanie began waling towards the abandoned temple walking past Adam as he began to speak up. "It's far from over. Militia turned back to face Adam before placing her hand on her hips. "What are you talking about?" "Even if we get a relic we're still in grimm territory as long as we are here. So we can't let our guard down until we get back to the school." Ryder finished as he walked up past Militia and Adam.

"They're right we need to gab it and go before we encounter anymore grimm out here." Militia agreed as Melanie just sighed. "OK i'll be quick so we can leave and get back to...ah!" Without any type of warning Ryder lunged forward tackling Meanie throwing her on her side with Ryder mere inches away from her. "What are you doing?" Melanie said shocked at Ryder tackling her for no reason she knew of.

Until she noticed several black feathers piercing the ground where she one stood along with a distinct cry off in the distance as a black shadowy mass approached from the air.

"We got company!" Adam said as he readied wilt and blush as Militia revealed her claws built into her gloves. Ryder got to his feet pulling Melanie up with him before unseating Long fang as Melanie unleashed her bladed heels. "Grab a relic while I cover you go!" Ryder shouted over another cry of the nevermore. Melanie skated towards the relics as Ryder focused on the threat flying towards him and the others.

The Nevermore advanced quickly and swooped down as it's talons grazed the ground as the students rolled to different sides doing the attack. Rolling to the side Adam managed to slash one side of the nevermore with wilt as Militia used her claws to slash the side of the nevermore. Instead of cutting the winged beast it seemed as if they were hitting metal as their weapons scraped steel like feathers.

"The feathers are harder that steel and a three times sharper than the sharpest blades. While we can't kill it we can still lose it in the woods. Hurry!" Ryder pointed towards the cliffs as Adam was first followed by Militia. Stopping as he waited as Melanie skated her way over as she rolled to her side and continued skating as she dodged a few black feathers before heading through the treeline followed by Ryder.

* * *

**I know this is short but this seemed like a good place to stop not to mention i'm posting this a couple days latter than I wanted to.**

**Between school, tutoring, bowling club, homework, and fiends I've been busy for the past week so here is all I could get done for now.**

**I'm hoping new week will be better for writing.**

**But I got to say that i'm not sure about writing this story or starting a new one.**

**I want to hear what you readers think so leave a review to give your input.**

**You can be honest if you don't like this story. I honestly doubt that everyone will like it. So just say what you think I won't mind at all if people just be honest.  
**

**And i don't know if nevermores really have steel like feathers but i do know that they can take a hit as well as use it;s own feathers as projectiles so it can be true but at the same time it have never been actualy confirmed by Monty Oum or the RWBY Wikipedia. **

**I'm guild master J and here I am signing out after another chapter.**


	5. Farewell

All readers I... am... sorry. My grades gave been slipping since I started writting and for that I will have to discontinue this.

If i'm lucky I will re-post this as a whole new better fanfic over summer but until then I will be unable to write.

I'm sorry to to all of the fans and readers as well as those few who did review and follow.

I really want to continue this but i'm in high school and I have chosen to put my grades above writing.

I hope you will all stay tuned for RWBY since season 2 is set to premier sometime in July.

And by then I may have an idea for a better story that will get more reviews and likes.

So thanks to all of my readers and followers for inspiring me tp get this far even if I won't be able to write until summer.

This is Guild master J...signing off


End file.
